Silent Night
by BubblyShell22
Summary: The Turtles spend their first Christmas without April. A Truth and Lies holiday story.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Night

Chapter 1: Winter Wonderland

A/N: Hello, my dear readers. I have decided to give you a holiday story set in my Truth and Lies universe. This chapter story will take place before the events of Truth and Lies shortly after April has disappeared. The idea just came to me, and I thought it would be cool to do it since I haven't done many holiday stories. I hope you enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Summary: The Turtles spend their first Christmas without April. A Truth and Lies holiday story.

Leonardo ran across the rooftops, the snow falling on his shell. Winter was a magical time in New York where the buildings were coated in snow, and everyone seemed happy. Stores were decorated for the Christmas season ready to welcome shoppers to the best deals. People were in the streets shopping at stores and chattering about holiday plans. Normally, Leo was just as happy as they were, but this time he was anything but joyful.

This would be their first Christmas without their best friend, April O'Neil. She had disappeared seven months ago, and there were still no leads as to where she was. Leo and his brothers had tried everything they could think of to find her, but nothing came up. And as more time passed with no word from her, they were beginning to fear that she was never coming back to them.

Leo spied a little girl with her father at one of the stores. She was looking in the window at a beautiful doll displayed in the window.

"Daddy, look at the pretty doll!" she exclaimed. "Do you think Santa will give that to me for Christmas?"

"I think he will, Shelly," her father replied. "You've been a very good girl this year."

Leo couldn't help but smile. It made him feel good to know that Shelly didn't have any worries and still lived in a world where nothing bad could happen. He felt sorry for the day she became older and learned the cold hard truth of reality. Santa wasn't real, and bad things always happened no matter what anyone did. He was still upset at the fact that he'd caused his friend's disappearance by not going with her. He sighed as he watched the snow swirling down and looked back on a time when things were so much better than they were now.

22222

"Are you sure this is safe, guys?" April O'Neil asked her mutant friends as she navigated her way across the rooftops.

"If it wasn't, we wouldn't have let you out here," Raph replied. "It's just a little snow. What harm could it do?"

"Well, there could be ice, so it's best to always be careful," Don cautioned.

"Way to spoil the fun, Brainiac," Raph grumbled.

"It'll be fine, April," Leo reassured her. "If you slip, I'm sure Donnie will catch you."

That led to the other Turtles laughing while Don glared at them. April let the comment slip past and smiled at Donnie.

"Okay, let's get going," Leo ordered. He was just about to leap to another rooftop when a glob of snow caught him on the shell. He turned to see the other Turtles looking innocent. "Okay, who threw that?"

"Raph did it," Mikey said, pointing to their red-banded brother.

"I did not!" Raph protested. "You're the one who threw it, shell brain!"

"Mikey, this is no time for goofing around," Leo lectured. "We're here to patrol the city, so let's go." He was about to say more when a snowball hit him full in the face.

"Nice one, Raph," Mikey laughed.

"Hey, I had to do it," Raph replied.

"You guys are just so immature," April complained. "I thought you were going to teach me about patrolling the city."

"We are, but who says we can't have some fun along the way?" Mikey replied.

Leo wiped the snow off of his face as a wicked gleam came into his eyes. "You are SO going down for that one, Raph," he said as he picked up a pile of snow and lobbed it at his brother. Raph dodged it, causing Donnie to get hit instead.

"Hey, that's not fair!" the purple banded Turtle yelled. He picked up his own snowball and lobbed it at Leo, who dodged, causing the snow to hit Raph. Raph in turn picked up a snowball and lobbed it at Don, who also dodged. The snowball hit April instead.

April yelped as the snow hit her face. "Oh, that is it!" she snapped. "You're going down, Raph!"

"Ha, you won't even be able to throw it, April," taunted Raph.

April lobbed her snowball and missed Raph but hit Mikey instead. She let out a cheer, happy that she'd been able to hit someone. The rest of the time that was meant for patrolling was spent having a huge snowball fight. By the time patrol was supposed to end, they were all covered in snow and laughing.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make up for this tomorrow," Leo said. He really hoped Splinter wouldn't be mad at them. They took April home and promised to see her the next day before heading home themselves.

Splinter was waiting up and smiled as they came into the Lair. "How was your patrol, my sons?" he asked.

Leo thought about lying, but he knew Splinter would see through the lie at once. "Well, we didn't really do much patrolling," he answered. "We started to, but then Mikey started a snowball fight, and we all just joined in." He braced himself, waiting for the tirade his father was sure to throw at them about slacking off and how they were supposed to be ninjas who operated from the shadows and shouldn't be playing around. However, Splinter didn't do that and merely smiled.

"I see," he said. "Well at least you had fun today. Tomorrow is another day where you can make up for it. I only wish I had been along to see the fun."

"Did you ever play in the snow, Sensei?" Mikey asked him.

"Many times, Michelangelo," he answered. "It was a lot of fun playing with my friends." Then his face saddened as he was taken back to a time when Shredder had been his best friend and not his mortal enemy. "Run along to bed, my sons. We will have an early practice tomorrow."

"Hai, Sensei," the Turtles chorused as they made their way to their rooms.

22222

Leo snapped out of the memory, a pang of sadness hitting him. He longed for them to go back to that day and never change it. He wished his brothers were here with him, but things had changed when April vanished. Mikey was in his room, Don was in his lab all of the time, and Raph was usually out or in his own room brooding. Leo feared that if April didn't come back, everything would fall apart for his family.

He left the rooftop and made his way to Madison Kinney's apartment. Madison was a friend he'd made shortly after April vanished, and she had asked him to come over and spend some time with her. Splinter had allowed it as long as Leo didn't stay out too late. He saw Madison at the window waiting for him and smiled as she let him in.

"I'm so glad you could come over, Leo," she said.

"Yeah, me, too," he said.

"How are you holding up?" Madison asked him.

"I don't know," he replied. "Sometimes I try to forget that something's wrong, but I just can't let it go. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what happened to April that day. If I could go back in time and change it, I would."

Madison gave him a hug. "I know you would, Leo, but you can't," she said gently. "Can't you just try to forget about it for a little while? Now's not the time to be sad, you know."

"I'll try, Maddie, but it's not that easy," Leo told her.

"Then maybe this will cheer you up." She went over to the Christmas tree that was in her living room and came back with a box which she handed to him. It was wrapped in red paper with snowflakes on it and tied with a blue bow.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Maddie."

"I know, but I wanted to," she answered. "Open it."

Leo carefully undid the wrapping paper, being careful not to tear it. He opened the box and found some blue ribbons inside. "What's this for?" he asked her.

"To decorate your swords," she answered. "I thought it would be neat for you to have something that matched your mask and your weapons. That way you'll know that they belong to you."

Leo was touched by her sincerity and couldn't believe she'd done this. "Thank you, Maddie," he said. "I'll always treasure them. I got you something too." It was something he'd found in the sewers one day, but he'd had Don fix it up and found a box to put it in. He reached inside his belt and gave it to her.

Madison opened the box and found a necklace with a star at the end of it. "Oh, Leo, this is beautiful!" she gasped. "How much did it cost?"

"I found it in the sewers one day," he replied. "I had Don fix it up and figured it would be a good gift to give to you. You always told me you liked stars. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Leo. Thank you." She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, Maddie," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Leo," she said. "I'm so glad I have you as a friend."

"Me, too," he agreed.

The rest of the time was spent watching TV and eating cookies Madison had made. She even sent some home so that he could share them with his brothers. They talked about past celebrations and how happy they all had been. Leo wasn't sure they'd ever be happy again, but he was glad he at least had Madison to cheer him up and make him feel better.

As he ran home, Leo couldn't help but feel happy. He felt like a weight had been lifted off him for the time being and relished it. He knew it wouldn't last long, but it would do for now. When he came home, Splinter was waiting for him.

"Did you enjoy your time at Madison's, my son?" he asked.

"Yes, Sensei, I did," Leo answered. "Look what she got me." He pulled out his swords and showed him the blue ribbon that was wound around the handles.

"Ah, that is very nice, Leonardo," Splinter commented. "It certainly matches your mask and your eyes. What a thoughtful gift. And how did Madison enjoy the necklace?"

"She loved it, Master Splinter," Leo replied. "Her face just lit up when I gave it to her."

"I am glad to hear that," his father said. "Perhaps we could invite Madison to our celebration."

"I can ask her, but it may fall on the same day as the celebration she's having with her family," Leo reminded him.

"If that is the case, then it is no trouble," said Splinter. "We can always celebrate with her next year if need be and there is always New Year's to celebrate."

"Where are the others?"

"They went to bed, though I believe Donatello is still in his lab. I worry about him."

"I'll go check on him before I turn in. See you in the morning, Master Splinter."

"Sweet dreams, Leonardo."

Leo bowed and went to Don's lab. For once it was silent, indicating that Don had gone to bed for once. Maybe he realized he was working too hard. The blue banded Turtle went to check on each of his brothers and found they were all asleep. Then he headed to bed himself, hoping that tomorrow would be a new day and that things would turn around. After all, Christmas was supposed to be a time for miracles and wishes, and his one wish was that April would come home to them. With that last thought in his head, he closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of April and his brothers having a snowball fight.

A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter. What did you think? Next chapter will feature Raphael. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Frosty the Snowman

A/N: So here's the next chapter in this little tale. As I said before, this one is all about Raph and how he's handling the whole holiday cheer thing. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story and nothing more.

Raphael wasn't in a good mood right now. He couldn't stand the annoying Christmas music that was blaring from Mikey's room. Why did Mikey have to go and do something like that? It's not like there was anything to be cheerful about with April gone. He continued to batter the punching bag, trying to drown out the annoying song about having a holly jolly Christmas. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. As much as he tried, he couldn't ignore the song and figured it would be best to get out of the Lair for a bit.

"I'm going for a run!" he yelled. "I'll be back later!"

No one responded, but that didn't surprise Raph in the slightest. Everything had changed since April had vanished and no one wanted to hang out with him anymore. He exited the Lair and headed topside, figuring he would hang out with his friend, Lucindra Monroe. He hadn't seen her in a while, and since she didn't have the best family life, he figured it would be nice for her to have someone to hang out with during this time of year. He approached her apartment window and knocked on it. At first he thought she wasn't home, but then she appeared and opened the window so he could climb in.

"I was hopin' you'd show up, Raph," she said. "Come on in."

"Hey,Cindra, how's it goin'?"

"Not too bad. It's just me, myself, and I here, and that's the way I like it for the most part. What about you?"

"Same as always," replied Raph. "I just had to get out for a while. Mikey's been playin' that damn Christmas music, and it just gets on my nerves."

Lucindra laughed. "Yeah, I hear you there," she said. "Sometimes that music just pisses me off. It's like they're tellin' us we gotta be happy this time of year when there's nothin' to be happy about. Why can't they just leave us alone and let us be miserable?"

"Because they don't want you to be miserable on Christmas," answered Raph. "It's just so stupid anyway. The whole concept is just dumb. Once a year we're supposed to be happy, but every day after that, there's no joy and no one gives a shit. I don't give a shit if some dude was born on Christmas. If this dude was such a miracle worker as the humans claim, why the hell are people sufferin' needlessly while this dude and his dad just sit by and let it happen? As far as I'm concerned, it's all bullshit and people need to stop buyin' into it."

"I totally get that," she agreed. "I had some religious nuts visit me the other day, sayin' that if I just had faith, I'd be saved. I told them that I haven't been saved in a long time, and if there's a God up above, he's doin' a piss poor job of helpin' me out, so I'd rather not worship some selfish bastard like that. They didn't take too kindly to that, but I don't much care."

"Good for you, Cindra," Raph praised her. "I'd probably tell them the same thing and maybe try to throw them out. People like that make me sick anyway. I wonder how they'd react to someone like me."

She laughed. "They'd probably say you were from the devil."

"Yeah, I'm just full of mischief, ain't I?" He sighed. "I just wish things were different. April's been gone for seven months, and we haven't found a trace of her."

"Yeah, that's gotta suck," Lucindra said. "You think the police are givin' up on it?"

"I hope not, but you never know with them. Sometimes I think they just go through the motions and then the other times they just look the other way 'cause they don't want the bother of tryin' to do a good job."

Lucindra got up and poured two cups of eggnog before handing one to Raph. "You ever have eggnog before, Raph?"

"No, I can't say that I have. If we're lucky, we'd always have hot chocolate if Splinter could find some." He took a sip of the eggnog and let the flavors wash over his tongue. "Hey, that's pretty good!"

"I'm glad you like it. It's one of my favorite drinks." She took a sip and then her eyes brightened. "You know, I have an idea of somethin' we could do."

"What's that?"

"Well, I haven't built a snowman in a long time since I was a kid, and I figured that with you here we could do a good job of it. You wanna try?"

"Yeah, I'd love that!" Raph exclaimed.

"Did you ever build a snowman before?"

"Lots of times when we were allowed to go up to the surface. Before that, we never really had a chance to do that. Last time I did it was when April was around." His eyes glazed over as he flashed back to that day.

22222

"So where are you taking us, April?" Mikey asked her.

"I can't tell you that or it wouldn't be a surprise," April replied with a smile. "Just keep going."

"It better not be somethin' stupid," Raph grumbled. "If it is, then I'm out."

"Oh, you'll love it, Raph, I promise," April reassured him.

"April would never steer us wrong," Don declared.

Raph rolled his eyes. Sometimes he didn't understand Don's fixation with the human girl. It wasn't like they had girls chasing them all over the place.

"Here we are!" April cried as she stopped on a rooftop.

"Okay, what are we doing up here, April?" Leo asked her.

"We're going to build a snowman," she answered and pointed to the piles of snow that littered the rooftop.

"Sweet!" Mikey cheered. "I've always wanted to do somethin' like that!"

"You guys have never built a snowman before?" April asked incredulously.

"Nope," Leo replied. "We never got the chance when we were kids because Sensei didn't want us going up to the surface."

"Then it's about time you did one," April declared. She gathered up the snow and molded it into balls. Then the Turtles helped her roll them to the spot she wanted and then piled them on to make the snowman. They carved out two eyes, a nose, and a mouth since they didn't have button eyes or a carrot on them. As they worked April hummed "Frosty the Snowman" and Mikey joined her.

"You know, Splinter should have named Raph Frosty since he's so angry," the orange-banded Turtle joked.

"Oh, I'll show you who's Frosty," Raph countered as he tackled his younger brother.

"Guys, be careful!" Leo cautioned. "You don't want to ruin the snowman."

Neither brother answered him as they continued to wrestle. The match ended when Raph buried Mikey in snow and held him down.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Mikey yelled.

Raph let him up and returned to helping with the snowman while Mikey wiped the snow off before joining them.

When they were done, they stood back to admire their work.

"Not bad," Leo commented. "He looks pretty good."

"Yeah, he really does look neat," Don added.

"So what should we name him?" April asked.

"We shouldn't name him at all," Raph replied. "He's a snowman, not a person."

"I say we name him Bob," Mikey said.

"Bob doesn't sound right for a snowman," Leo argued. "Maybe we should name him Yoshi in honor of Splinter."

"I think we should name him Albert after Albert Einstein," Don said. "He's probably a very intelligent snowman."

"What do you think, April?" Leo asked her.

"Those are all good names," she replied. "It would be hard to choose which one suits him."

"How about Chuck?" Raph asked.

"You want to name him Chuck?" Don asked. "Why?"

"'Cause he's all scrawny and looks like a loser," he replied. "You know, like that kid who can never kick the football in those comics and on TV."

"Oh, you mean Charlie Brown," April said.

"Yeah, that guy."

"I like it," April declared. "What do you guys think?"

"I think that sounds fine," Leo said.

"I guess I can live with it," Don added.

Mikey pouted. "I still like Bob better." Raph raised his fist as though he was going to hit Mikey, who quickly backpedaled. "But Chuck sounds cool. Yeah, we'll go with Chuck."

With that settled, the teens left Chuck and headed back home. But each day after that, they always made it a point to visit Chuck and make sure he was still there.

22222

"Raph, what are you thinkin' about?" Lucindra asked him.

Raph smiled and told her about when they'd built a snowman with April. She laughed after he was finished and thought it was cute.

"So did Chuck survive?"

"No, some kids came and messed him up. I was so mad at them and wanted to pound them."

"Did you make a new snowman after that?"

"No, we never got to do it after that. Winter was too fierce, so we mostly stayed inside. It was fun though."

"Well, now we can have another snowman to build."

So the two of them went on the roof and built the snowman, though Raph wanted it changed to a snowwoman. Lucindra agreed and they set to work. As a joke, Lucindra got one of her bras out and put it on the snowwoman, which made Raph laugh. When they were done, they stood back to admire their work.

"I think she looks good," Lucindra commented.

"Yeah, she does," Raph agreed.

"Any thoughts on a name?"

"Yeah, let's call her April."

"Sounds good. Welcome to the world, April."

The two of them stayed up there for a short time before Raph decided it was time to go back home. He promised he'd visit Lucindra again next week and headed back to the Lair. Everyone was in their own rooms, and Mikey still had his radio going. But this time, it played a tune Raph was familiar with, and he smiled and quietly hummed along before heading to his room. Things weren't the same without April, but at least they had the memories, and they could create new ones with their new friends. Mikey eventually shut off his radio as he got ready for bed, and Raph smiled and closed his eyes. He figured that tomorrow he would introduce his family to the snowwoman he created and see what they thought of it. He couldn't wait to see their reactions and the smiles on their faces when they saw April. They'd probably be happy that Raph remembered something like that. With that last thought in his head, Raph settled to sleep, visions of his brothers and April building a snowman in his head.

A/N: And another chapter is done. I had a lot of fun with this one. We actually did make a snowman and named him Chuck once, but he sadly melted. We tried to revive him, but it didn't work. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Silver Bells

A/N: So now it's Donnie's turn in this tale. Let's see how Don is coping with April's disappearance and what it will do for his holidays. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Donatello sighed as he stared at his computer. He'd been going over everything, and he still couldn't find a lead on April. Don always prided himself on being a genius, but now he felt like the world's biggest failure for not being able to find their friend. He was angry that there were no leads and that even the police couldn't do anything. Suddenly, his T-Phone went off, and Don hurried to answer it.

"Don here," he said.

"Hey, Donnie, it's Irma," the voice on the other end said. "I was wondering if you wanted to get together and hang out for the holidays."

Don really wasn't in a celebrating mood, but he did want some company right now. "Sure, I'll be right over," he answered. He shut down his computer and exited his lab. He found his brothers and Splinter in the living area decorating the tree April had gotten them for their very first Christmas.

"Hey, D, you wanna help us decorate?" Mikey asked. He held out an ornament that was a purple ball.

"No thanks, Mikey," he answered. "I'm going to spend some time with Irma."

"Do not be too late," Splinter cautioned.

"I won't, Sensei," Don reassured him. He vaulted over the turnstiles and made his way to Irma's. He was glad to be getting out of the Lair because it was just so depressing. How could his brothers decorate the tree at a time like this? April was missing and yet they were acting like nothing was wrong. There was no point in even celebrating Christmas without her. He smiled as he neared Irma's apartment which was glowing with light. He made his way through the window and was surprised to see a Christmas tree lit in there. Wasn't Irma Jewish?

"Hey, Donnie, wanna help decorate?" Irma asked.

"Where are your parents?" Don asked.

"They went to a Christmas party," she answered. "They won't be back for hours."

"I didn't know you celebrated Christmas," Don noted. "Aren't you Jewish?"

"Yeah, but we also celebrate Christmas because my mom used to do it," she replied.

"I didn't know that was allowed," Don said.

"Oh, yeah, as long as you observe Hannukah, you can celebrate Christmas too. A lot of Jewish people celebrate both holidays. So, do you wanna help decorate or not?"

Don really didn't want to, but he knew it would be rude considering he'd traveled all this way. He smiled and help Irma decorate the tree. He reached into one of the boxes and came out with an ornament that was a bell. It chimed as he lifted it out.

"That's one of my favorites," said Irma. "Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, it is," Don answered. He was immediately transported to his very first Christmas and a moment with April he'd never forgotten.

22222

April came into the Lair carrying a Christmas tree while her father carried some boxes. The Turtles were surprised as they had never experienced anything like this before.

"We're getting a tree this year?" Mikey asked her.

April nodded. "Yep," she replied. "I figured you guys could use a Christmas tree since you don't have one. And I even have decorations for it, too."

The Turtles were excited and immediately helped April decorate the tree. Don reached a box and came out with a silver bell that chimed as he shook it.

"This is beautiful," he said.

"I figured you would like it," April said. "You know that every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings."

"Where did you learn that?" Don asked.

"From one of my favorite Christmas movies," she answered. "I even brought some movies over so we could watch them when we're done with the tree."

"Sounds like a plan," Leo said.

Don put the bell on a branch where it would be easy to reach. Mikey smiled and began making the bell chime a few times before Raph told him to stop it.

"Okay, now let's watch some movies," April said. She put in the movie, and they watched as George Bailey learned an important lesson that he was actually worth something. The Turtles smiled as little Zuzu Bailey said the phrase that April had said to Donnie.

"That was a very interesting movie," Leo commented.

"I thought it was depressing," Raph said. "I mean, who really wants to wish that they'd never been born? Is life really that bad?"

"But George was given a second chance to redeem himself," April replied.

"Yeah, but it was still a sad movie," Mikey said. "I wanna watch the one with the Griswolds' next."

After that movie was over, they had some dinner with Mikey imitating Aunt Bethany's way of saying grace, which caused everyone to laugh. Everything was going great, and Don was more than happy about having April in their lives. Before she left, she guided Don under the mistletoe and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Donnie," she said.

"Merry Christmas, April," he replied.

22222

It had been one of the best moments of his life, and he really missed April now. He shook the bell again, relishing the chiming sound it made. He wasn't one to believe in things like angels as he was more logical minded than that, but he hoped that this bell would give April her wings and that maybe she would fly home to them. He continued decorating the tree with Irma, but he really wasn't in the mood for it. That bell had conjured up the memory of his lost friend, and he was worried that he'd never see her again.

"Donnie, are you okay?" Irma asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Don answered.

When the tree was finished, they had a nice dinner. Irma wanted to watch some movies, but Don was tired and wanted to go home. Irma said goodbye and promised to talk to Don later.

As Don headed home, he couldn't help but feel that pang of sadness again. Nothing was ever going to be the same again without April in their lives. He arrived at the Lair and found his brothers watching the movie April had said was her favorite. The tree was decorated but there was one ornament that wasn't on the tree.

"Hey, where's the bell?" Don asked.

Mikey smiled as he came over and gave the bell to Donnie, giving it a shake. "We thought we'd save it for you," he answered.

Don smiled and put the bell on the tree, closing his eyes and remembering April and how happy he'd been to get a kiss on the cheek from her.

"She's out there, Donnie, and I'm sure she'll come home to us," Mikey reassured him. "I'm working on a plan to get her home."

"I know you are, Mikey, and thanks," Don said.

"No problem," Mikey said.

After the movie was over, the Turtles headed to bed and hoped that things would get better. Don thought about going to his lab and working some more, but he was definitely tired. He sighed and entered his room. He took off his gear and settled into bed, looking up at his ceiling before closing his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, April," he said. "I hope you're safe wherever you are and that you come home soon. We need you around here. I love you."

Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the days when April was around and things were easier for all of them.

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and what I did with it. Next chapter will be Mikey's. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Here Comes Santa Claus

A/N: Wow. The holidays are almost here! I can't believe it's gone so fast. Here's Mikey's chapter and what's going on with him. There will be one more chapter after this that'll be Splinter's and then that's it for this tale. I want to try and get this done before Christmas, and I hope that I can do just that. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know you're probably gonna get a lot of requests for toys and video games, but that's not what I want this year. The only thing I want is something that's not just for myself but for my brothers, too. You see, our best friend, April O'Neil, disappeared seven months ago, and we haven't gotten any leads as to where she is. We don't know if she's still alive or if she's dead. We've fallen apart because of her disappearance, and it's just not the same without her. So since you're the guy who can make miracles happen, the only thing I want for Christmas this year is for April to come home. It would mean the world to me and my family if you would do this for us. And if you do, I'll never ask for anything else again. Please do this for me, Santa. You're the only one who can. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hamato Michelangelo_

Mikey looked over his letter and put it in the envelope before writing out the address and putting a stamp on it. He knew that if anyone could bring April back to them it was Santa Claus. Santa was the type to be able to do all kinds of things for good children, and Mikey had been extra good since April vanished. He hadn't played as many pranks and helped Splinter with the chores without complaining. Santa just HAD to give him what he wanted this year.

After sealing the envelope, Mikey exited his rom and made his way through the living area. He caught sight of Raph working on the practice dummy but paused when he saw Mikey and the letter in his hand. Mikey braced himself for a sarcastic comment from his brother about being too old to believe in Santa and what a waste of time it was to be writing a letter to him, but it never came.

"So what did you ask for this year?" Raph asked instead.

Mikey was surprised his brother even cared, but he decided not to push things with a sarcastic retort. "I asked Santa to bring April home for us," he answered. "If he does, then I know he's real. If he doesn't, then I guess I've been deluding myself all of these years."

"Don't talk like that, Mikey," Raph said. "You can't think that way."

"You're the one who keeps saying I'm stupid for believing in Santa," Mikey retorted. "So this is my way to see if you're right."

"I never should have said that stuff, Mikey," Raph replied. "It was stupid of me to even talk like that. You should be allowed to believe whatever you want even if I don't agree with it."

Mikey appreciated Raph's thoughtful words. "Thanks, Raph," he said. "I'm gonna go mail this letter now."

"You want some company?"

"Nah, I'd rather be alone right now. Later." He left the Lair and made his way topside. As he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, he remembered another time that he'd brought a letter to the mailbox and a conversation he'd had with April before he'd delivered it.

22222

Mikey smiled, humming a tune as he came out of his room with his letter to Santa Claus in his hand. His brothers were watching a movie when he came out.

"Hey, Mikey, are you going out?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but I won't be gone long," Mikey replied.

"Are you goin' to mail your stupid letter to Santa?" Raph asked sarcastically.

Mikey glared at him. "It's not a stupid letter!" he protested. "And Santa's as real as anyone else, Raph!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Oh please," he snorted. "It's all a bunch of nonsense. You're fifteen years old, Mikey. You're too old to believe in stuff like that."

"Raph, leave him alone!" Leo chastised. "Mikey should be allowed to believe whatever he wants to for as long as he wants to."

"But it's just not logical, Leo," Donnie chimed in. "How can one man visit everyone around the world in one night? It makes no sense."

"If you think about it, we don't make a lot of sense either," Leo told them. "How many people believe in mutants like us? We're nothing more than fantasies written for comic books and yet we still exist."

"Yes, but it's not the same thing, Leo," insisted Donnie.

"Leonardo is right," interjected Splinter. "Michelangelo is allowed to believe whatever he wishes just as you are allowed to believe in whatever you wish. You cling to your beliefs of science and cherish them, Donatello, and no one ridicules you for it. Therefore, you should not ridicule Michelangelo for his belief in Santa Claus. Be careful out there, my son. I hear there is a storm that is coming soon."

"I'll be careful, Sensei," Mikey promised. He stuck his tongue out at Donnie and Raph and left the Lair. He was tired of those two telling him he couldn't believe in Santa. At least Leo and Splinter had his back, and he appreciated them for it. He just wished Raph and Donnie felt the same way. His eye caught sight of a familiar apartment building, and his face broke out in a smile. He decided to visit April and get her opinion on the matter.

April smiled as soon as she opened her window. "Hey, Mikey, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm on my way to mail a letter to Santa Claus," he answered. Then he waited for April to laugh at him and call him stupid, but she never did.

"Oh, that's nice," she said. "I'm sure he'll get you whatever you want."

"Do you write letters to Santa?" Mikey asked her.

"No, I don't, but that's because I'm not the type to really care about material things anymore," she answered. "As I've gotten older, I've realized that while presents are nice, they aren't the only things I need. I have everything I want right here with my dad and with you guys. But it's nice that you're doing that. Do you ask for stuff for your brothers, too?"

"Yeah, I always put in a good word for them, even though Donnie and Raph don't believe anymore. They think I'm stupid for doing this. Do you think I'm stupid, April?"

"Of course not, Mikey," April replied. "I think it's nice that you cling to something like that and keep hope alive. I used to question a lot of things myself, but after having met you guys, I realize that anything is possible if you just believe and have people beside you. Does Leo feel the same way as the others?"

"No, he thinks it's okay that I believe in it and so does Master Splinter."

"Well, at least they have your back and I do, too. If Donnie says anything to me about it, I'll be sure to defend you, okay?"

"Thanks, April. You're the best."

April laughed. "You're welcome, Mikey. Oh, I have some cookies here, too. Maybe you could take some home for your brothers."

"Yeah, I'll do that." He took the tin of cookies April gave him. "Thanks again. See you later, April."

"See you soon, Mikey."

Mikey left April's apartment and went to the mailbox where he usually delivered his letter to Santa. He dropped it in and smiled, hoping that Santa would answer his letter and give him what he wanted. Then he went back home and hung out with his brothers knowing that April was right. He did have a family who cared about him even if they didn't show it all of the time, and that was the most important thing of all.

22222

Mikey snapped out of the memory and sighed. If Santa didn't answer his request, then it would be horrible. He was trusting Santa to do all he could to bring April home to them. He put his letter in the mailbox and went back home, doing his best to be as cheerful as he could about all of this.

Christmas morning came before Mikey knew it. He jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs. There were a lot of presents under the tree, but Mikey didn't see April there. Then he remembered that April was probably at home and would be showing up later to surprise them. Cheered by that thought, Mikey immediately began opening up the presents that were for him, happy that he'd gotten a lot of the gifts he'd wanted even though he'd never asked Santa for them.

"Man, there's a lot of presents here," Raph commented as he opened up his own. "Hey, I got that wrestling DVD I wanted. I've been looking for it everywhere."

"Michelangelo, I believe this is for you," Splinter said as he handed Mikey a letter.

Mikey noticed that it was addressed to him and that it was from Santa. He opened the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Michelangelo,_

_I regret to inform you that I was not able to locate April O'Neil as you requested. I did my best to find her, but there is no trace of her anywhere. I am very sorry that I could not fulfill your request to get your friend back. But I want you to know that your friend is not truly gone and that she will always be in your heart. Please accept my condolences for her loss to you and your family. I know that whatever gifts I do give cannot replace her, but I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I am truly sorry. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! _

_Sincerely,_

_Santa Claus_

Mikey's blue eyes filled with anger as he read the letter. Santa had failed him! April wasn't coming back! With a loud cry, Mikey tore the letter into pieces.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"April's gone!" Mikey sobbed. "Santa wasn't able to bring her back! Raph and Donnie were right! Santa's not real! He's just a fictional character!"

"Michelangelo, you should not have torn the letter," Splinter chastised. "Santa obviously meant it to be for you."

"Stop pretending, Sensei!" Mikey shouted. "I know the handwriting's yours. I know you wanted to play along and that you meant well, but the jig's up. Santa's a fake."

Splinter had no words because he knew his son was right. He had written that letter. "My son, I did not write that letter to prove Santa is not real," he said. "Santa called me after he got your letter and asked me to write it for him because he did not have the heart to do so himself. He was upset that he couldn't fulfill your request to bring April back, so he felt that if I wrote the letter for him, it would be easier."

"But it's not easier, Sensei!" Mikey cried. "Santa failed me. I'll never believe in anything again!" He got up and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. Tears fell from his eyes at the realization that he was wrong again. Santa wasn't real. He was make-believe, and this was the thing that proved it. No matter what Splinter said, he knew Santa hadn't called his father. Splinter had written that letter himself to play along with his son's fantasy, but it had all gone wrong. He wasn't mad at Splinter though as he knew his father had the best of intentions. He was mad at himself for believing in something so dumb.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Go away!" he sniffed. "I don't want to talk to anybody."

"Mikey, we want to talk to you," Leo said gently. "Please let us in."

Mikey sighed and did as his brother asked. All of his brothers and Splinter were there and came in as soon as Mikey opened the door.

"We know you're upset about what happened, but you can't give up on believing in Santa," Leo said. "It's not his fault that he couldn't bring April back."

"Stop trying to cheer me up, Leo. It won't work."

"You know, Mikey, I never told you this, but after you visited April last year and talked to her, she called me on my T-Phone and reamed Raph and me out for trying to tell you Santa wasn't real," Don told him.

"She did?"

"Yeah, she said that you had the right to believe what you wanted and that we shouldn't have made fun of you for that."

"Boy, did we feel like idiots after she talked to us," Raph interjected. "She really let us have it, bro."

"I bet she did. But you guys were right. Santa's not real. I should just stop trying to believe in something that's not real and face reality."

"My son, please do not speak that way," Splinter begged. "The most unique thing about you is that you are able to hold onto your innocence and be the light that vanquishes the darkness. Do not give up that light. You may not have April back, but you do have your family, and we love you very much."

"You know, April said something like that, too," Mikey said. "She said that it wasn't about the material things and that she was glad she had her dad and us to hang around with."

"April was always a smart one," Don commented.

"And she's right, too," Leo said. "But sometimes, Santa can't do everything even if everyone thinks he can."

"Yeah, maybe April doesn't want to be found," Raph said. "Or maybe she's somewhere even Santa can't find her. We just have to keep on going and try and find her ourselves. Maybe that's what Santa wants you to do, Mikey."

"Nah, I doubt it," Mikey said. "I'm not gonna give up on my light or whatever, but I can't keep believing in something that just isn't real. I'm sorry, Sensei, but there's just no way I can believe in Santa anymore. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, my son, I do," Splinter replied. "But do not let this tarnish your view of the world or of us. We wanted you to keep believing because it made you happy, and we did not want to intrude on what made you happy."

"Well, thanks for that, guys," Mikey said as he gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You guys are the best."

"You're pretty cool yourself, little brother," Raph said, giving him a noogie.

"Yeah, you always know how to cheer anyone up," Don added. "Just try not to break too many things in my lab."

Mikey laughed. "I'll do my best."

"You know, I think there's quite a few more presents that need to be opened," Leo said.

"You're right," Mikey said. "Last one down is a rotten Turtle!" He jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs with his brothers behind him. He won the race with Raph coming in last. That led to a small wrestling match before Splinter called a halt to it.

The rest of the day was spent opening presents, watching movies, and eating the food Mikey and Splinter both prepared. Mikey was still sad April wasn't there with them, but at least he had four brothers and a father who were there, and that was all he needed. And even though his wish hadn't come true, he continued to hope that maybe one day April would come home to them and rejoin their family.

A/N: So what did you think? I had a lot of fun writing this little piece. Only one more chapter left to go, and this story will be complete. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sleigh Ride

A/N: So here's the final chapter in this small tale. I promised a Splinter chapter and I'm here to deliver and get this done before the holidays. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. I'm glad you've enjoyed this holiday tale and hope you enjoy this last chapter as well.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story.

Splinter was happy as he listened to the banter and chatter of his sons. Yes, it was a hard time for them all because of April's disappearance, but at least they were all together as a family. His sons sat down to watch a movie while Splinter retreated to his own chambers for some peace and quiet. He wanted a chance to do his own mourning in private for he felt that he needed to be strong for his sons and show them how to be strong during this time. It was harder for him knowing he didn't have a wife and daughter to share this time with. If only Miwa wasn't allied with Shredder! How nice it would be to have her with his sons and with him. But that was not to be, and it hurt Splinter's heart.

He had come to think of April as a daughter, though he'd tried to quell those feelings out of respect for Kirby. After all, his objective wasn't to replace Kirby as her father but to be her teacher and guide. He had succeeded in this, but it still hurt not to have her with his family. It just wasn't fair to any of them.

His thoughts turned to a time when he'd had a moment alone with April. It had been during one of her training sessions a few days before Christmas and they had been discussing the impending celebration.

22222

April smiled as she folded her tessen and bowed to Splinter after he called a halt to her training. "That was a pretty good session," she commented.

"Yes, you did well, April," Splinter praised her. "You are improving every day."

"So do I still have to train on Christmas?" she asked.

"No, you may have that day off since it is a holiday," he answered.

"Are you guys going to celebrate it?"

"We are, but it will be a simple affair."

"Maybe I could help. I think you guys deserve a real Christmas celebration. I can get a ham and show Mikey how to prepare it. My dad can come, too, and we can have a fun time."

"That would actually be a good idea," Splinter replied. "I am sure my sons would enjoy it."

"Great. I'll be sure to get everything ready."

The celebration turned out to be amazing, and Splinter was grateful for April and her generosity toward them. When it was time for her and her father to leave, Splinter pulled her aside.

"I would like to thank you for your generosity and your kind gift for my sons and me," he said to her. "I think you have a great heart and you are the type to really perform kind deeds for those who are less fortunate. We are very fortunate to have you and your father as our friends, April."

"Thanks, Sensei, and I feel the same way about you ad the guys," she replied. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be training to be a kunoichi, and if I hadn't met the guys, I'd probably be in some Kraang lab or dead. So thank you for everything." She gave Splinter a hug and then left with her father.

22222

Splinter replayed that conversation, and tears filled his eyes. He'd been so fortunate to know April and yet she had been taken away from them so soon. He had been hoping that by some miracle she would come home, but that was not to be. He didn't want to think she was dead, but it was a very real possibility and one he hated to think about.

There was a knock on his door, and Splinter immediately wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yes?" he said.

Leonardo poked his head in. "Sensei, we're going to go sledding on that hill by the abandoned warehouse. We won't be too late."

"That is fine, Leonardo, but do you mind if I accompany you?"

"Not at all," the blue-clad Turtle said. "Have you gone sledding before?"

"I did once in my youth, and I really enjoyed it. I remember April once telling me about a time when she went sledding and how much fun she had doing it."

'Yeah, she told us about that, too," Leo told him.

Splinter smiled and joined his sons as they headed to the hill. The others were surprised Splinter was coming, but they said nothing against it. Splinter watched as Mikey and Donnie went first, sliding down the hill with Mikey whooping. Then Leo and Raph took a turn, but they took a tumble when Raph turned wrong. Then Mikey suggested they all get on, so they all made room to get on the sled. Splinter smiled as he flew down the hill with his sons, enjoying it and feeling as though he was a kid again.

"That was awesome!" Mikey said. "Let's go again!"

"I am afraid that is enough for now, my son," Splinter said. "It is getting cold and starting to snow."

Disappointed, the Turtles and Splinter went back to the Lair. Splinter had a spring in his step, and he was very happy about the day. Yes, April was gone and it was sad, but at least he had his sons with him and that was all he needed.

"Sensei, why are you so happy?" Mikey asked him.

"I am happy that I have four sons who have grown into fine warriors even if they have more learning to do," Splinter replied. "Sometimes, the holidays are all about being thankful for what you have even if there are things you can't have. I know that we all miss April just as I miss Tang Shen and Miwa, but we also need to remember that we have each other and that no one can break that bond no matter how hard they try."

"You're right, Sensei, and we're glad to have you, too," Leo said.

"Yeah, you're the best Sensei anyone could have," Raph said. "No one can kick butt like you."

"And you're really good at listening to our problems when we have them," Don added.

"And there's no one who can cook better than you," Mikey chimed in. "Oh, and you're always good for a hug." He rushed up and gave Splinter a hug, and all of the other Turtles joined in.

Splinter chuckled. "Yes, hugs are indeed a good thing," he agreed. "I love you, my sons. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sensei," the Turtles chorused.

And so, they spent the rest of the day watching movies, eating snacks, and reflecting on what the holidays meant for each of them. Even though April was gone, the fact that they knew her and had memories of her bonded them all together. They knew that April wouldn't want them to mourn her on this day and that she'd want them to still try their best to be happy no matter what. Before they settled down to sleep, each of them felt the presence of something warm and knew that April's spirit was with them. As long as she was in their hearts, she was always there for them and that knowledge made them feel good and like they could keep on going no matter how hard it was to do so.

The End

A/N: A bit of a short chapter, but it was the best I could do. I just wanted to get this out and get this done as soon as I could. I hope that you enjoyed it. It feels good to be done with it and to know that it's been completed before the holidays. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic Christmas and a shelltastic New Year as well.


End file.
